CDEHA promotes the study of trends in demography, economics, health, and health care, and the effects of these trends on the well-being of the elderly. CDEHA has the following specific aims: 1. to promote the conduct of longitudinal and cohort studies of medical care, costs, demographics, and health and economic outcomes of older populations, in the United States and other countries. 2. To promote the application of demographic techniques, including biodemography, to understand changes in survival, health, and well-being among the elderly over time. 3. To promote the study of the effects of medical technology and health care decisions on costs, health outcomes, and well-being of the elderly. 4. To promote and enhance research in the demography and economics of aging at Stanford and in collaborating institutions, including other demography centers. Support is proposed for administrative and communications infrastructure (Core A); new project development (Core B); an external innovative network (Core C) and external research resources support and dissemination (Core D). Each of these Core supplements existing support for ongoing activities in various Stanford departments and centers. An Advisory Committee will be responsible for oversight of CDEHA activities. Benefiting from a University environment that supports multidisciplinary research, CDEHA has access to a unique combination of clinical expertise and strength in disciplines relevant to its program areas; the ability to draw upon an extensive foundation of ongoing projects and research support; and collections of U.S. and international data relevant to the program areas, along with the expertise to work with large longitudinal databases. This center will support enhanced communications, seminars, workshops, and research development. It incorporates mechanisms to attract trainees and junior faculty. CDEHA will continue to serve as the core of a growing body of research that has been able to attract substantial funding.